— analytical essays
for my overanalytic mind. theo vs yuri i think that when you have a really thoughtout character, you end up automatically associating their model with that character. like how mingyu referred to ren as naga that one time. or how i forgot woozi's name but could refer to him as key. anyway, the point is that once you associate a chatacter with a model, it sticks. it feels weird to associate them with someone else. like how hansol to me is forever associated with the romano twins and when i tried making tristan eydísarson, it didn't work out. (then again, tristan eydísarson was already portrayed by ansel elgort) but for jeonghan, one of my favorite people, i wanted something different. i wanted to challenge myself to make another jeonghan character because honestly I got really tired of making Theo everywhere so I just wanted a Jeonghan char that only I had. Like I wanted new ideas for a Jeonghan char and I never got the chance to do so, and that's why Yuri exists. reputation and its significance to theo the similarities between mai sartre and iliana michelakakis how the kirigakure era matured miyuki mizuhara : Choose a distinguished novel or play in which some of the most significant events are mental or psychological; for example, awakenings, discoveries, changes in consciousness. In a well-organized essay, describe how the author manages to give these internal events the sense of excitement, suspense, and climax usually associated with external action. Do not merely summarize the plot my uchiha character and itachi ft sasuke the importance of max müller to kang taeyang my ponderings on the topic of darp how rabbitty influenced me prince sehun --> king sehun sokratis and his emotional abandonment of his family ap literature prompts i should do for my characters and plots * Many plays and novels use contrasting places (for example, two countries, two cities or towns, two houses, or the land and the sea) to represent opposed forces or ideas that are central to the meaning of the work. Choose a novel or play that contrasts two such places. Write an essay explaining how the places differ, what each place represents, and how their contrast contributes to the meaning of the work. * In a novel or play, a confidant (male) or a confidante (female) is a character, often a friend or relative of the hero or heroine, whose role is to be present when the hero or heroine needs a sympathetic listener to confide in. Frequently the result is, as Henry James remarked, that the confidant or confidante can be as much ―the reader’s friend as the protagonist’s. However, the author sometimes uses this character for other purposes as well. Choose a confidant or confidante from a novel or play of recognized literary merit and write an essay in which you discuss the various ways this character functions in the work. You may write your essay on one of the following novels or plays or on another of * comparable quality. Do not write on a poem or short story. * In some works of literature, a character who appears briefly, or does not appear at all, is a significant presence. Choose a novel or play of literary merit and write an essay in which you show how such a character functions in the work. You may wish to discuss how the character affects action, theme, or the development of other characters. Avoid plot summary. ** @ jinhee for the michelakakis children. or taehee for taeyang in my novel of him lol. * Writers often highlight the values of a culture or a society by using characters who are alienated from that culture or society because of gender, race, class, or creed. Choose a novel or a play in which such a character plays a significant role and show how that character’s alienation reveals the surrounding society’s assumptions or moral values. ** THIS SCREAMS MAHOUTOKORO @ THE THEO/TAEYANG WITCHUNT Category:Writing